Accidents Happen
by PersonalitySoup
Summary: Hera and Sketch cause some mischief between Writer and Sanjay. When the being to fight, the kids get in trouble. As do Sanjay and Writer. Request from Sexypet, much better than it sounds.T for cursing.


Sanjay was working on a new incantation.

Writer was writing a new story.

Hera smiled at Sketch. They were on opposite sides of the pet shop.

Hera held a skull in her paws while Sketch held a pencil in his.

Hera nodded to Sketch, who nodded back. They pulled back and threw the items at each other's dad.

"Ow!"

"Hey!"

Writer turned around and saw a skull laying on the floor.

Sanjay saw a pencil.

The two males growled at each other and walked up to each other.

"Why'd you throw a pencil at me?"

"You threw one of your skulls first!"

"I was working on an incantation so I couldn't have thrown anything!"

"You probably used your weird witchcraft voodoo crap!"

The two males growled louder and touched nosed. Sanjay put his finger to Writer's chest.

"It's real black magic, porcupine."

Writer put his finger to Sanjay's chest.

"You sure about that, ferret?"

Sanjay brought his paws back, creating a blue orb. He brought them forward, the energy blasting Writer back.

The hedgehog landed with a thud.

"Real enough for ya, porcupine?"

Writer stood up like he wasn't even touched. He walked back over to Sanjay.

Writer snapped and his halo appeared. He grabbed it and flung it at Sanjay.

Sanjay coughed as the gold ring stuck him into the neck. He wiped the spit from his mouth and looked up and Writer.

"Bring it, asshole."

Writer caught his halo as it whizzed toward him.

"It's on, mother fucker."

Sanjay shot up and began firing fireballs at Writer. The hedgehog used his wings to shoot up into the air. He removed a few of his feathers and threw them at Sanjay. He launched into the air, so he didn't get clipped by the piercing feathers.

Writer flew at full sped toward Writer, claws out. He got a scratch across Sanjay's chest. Sanjay growled and scratched Writer's back.

The hedgehog growled and lunged at the weasel. The two began fist fighting.

Lucifer and Coffee Cream walked up behind Hera and Sketch. They looked at the fight happening between their dads.

"I have a strange feeling you had something to do with this, Hera."

"You too, Sketch."

The rabbit and mongoose jumped at the suddenly voices and turned to see their siblings.

"Trouble?"

"Lots."

Coffee grabbed Sketch by collar and began dragging him.

Lucifer picked up Hera and began following Coffee.

The two males were bloody and bruised, but still fighting. They rolled into a big ball of violence and tumbled I got he lobby.

The pulled back to punch each other when two familiar voices stopped them.

"Sanjay!"

"Wallace!"

The males looked up to see their wives, looking very angry.

"What in God's name are you doing?"

"Stop fighting this instant!"

The two males immediately got off each other.

"Who started it?"

The two began talking in unison.

"He did! Nu-uh! Stop that! No you stop that!"

The two males growled at each other again. They stopped when they both received a slap to the face from their wives.

"Neither of you started it!"

The boys looked confused.

"Hera!"

"Sketch!"

"Get out out here!"

The two walked out, looking sad.

"Would you like to tell me how this started?"

"Well, mom, I threw a skull at Mr. Writer."

"And I threw a pencil at Mr. Sanjay."

"I didn't think that they would start fighting!"

"We thought they would just get into an argument!"

"Look at what you've done."

Ava gestured toward Writer and Sanjay, who were bloody and beaten.

"Say sorry."

"We're sorry."

Hera smiled and stood on her hind legs.

"So, we're off he hook then? Great!"

She began walking away, but felt a paw step down on her tail. She turned around and saw her father.

"Uh-oh."

"You need a punishment. No powers for 2 months."

Hera's mouth went agape. Sanjay swirled his paw near her chest and pulled out a glowing orb with an H on it. He held it up and it beamed off to a secret place.

Sketch was trying to sneak away, but felt someone lift him up. He turned around to see his father.

"He-he. Hi Dad."

"You need a punishment, too. No video games or TV for 2 months."

Sketch pleaded with his father, but he already made up his mind. The hedgehog gathered up his systems and put them in a safe.

"Now off with you!"

The two kids sulked away.

"I'm gals this mess was cleared up."

"As am I, Writer."

The two shook paws and began walking away.

Sanjay felt a foot on his tail.

Writer was grabbed by the collar.

"Uh-oh."

"He-he. Hi Buttercream."

Ava looked at Buttercream slyly.

"You two need a punishment."

"And I know the perfect one."

(Fade to the play area)

Sanjay and Writer were sitting on the edge of the stage, holding paws. They looked unamused and slightly angered. Sanjay saw Ava and Buttercream weren't looking and let go of each other's paws.

The shock collar around Writer's neck went off, while the tickle belt around Sanjay's waist started up.

The two immediately grabbed each other's paws and the items stopped. They looked at their wives. Buttercream shrugged.

"This is how it was done when I was little."

"Minus the shock collar and the tickle belt."

Sanjay and Writer huffed miserably and continued holding paws.


End file.
